


Back In Black

by Andi2015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a meddling King Of Hell, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Faithful One, Temptress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi2015/pseuds/Andi2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andi and Dean had been through it all. Dean leaving and coming back. Dean going to Hell and back. But one fight sends Andi over the edge. She finds herself at a Crossroads with the King of Hell. She wants it to stop hurting, and he knows just how to fix the Faithful One's broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highway to Hell

It had been like any other night. The bunker was near empty, the lights were shining bright, and making the bunker seeming like it was a part of the real world. The world where it seemed like monsters and other paranormal things didn’t exist and the monsters under children’s beds, in their closets, and those in movies were only just that. Imaginary. But the bunker was home. Just as the Impala had. It kept her close to him and there was nothing more satisfying to her than that.

That was until the shouting started. She knew more than enough to know how to press his buttons and make him riled up in any sense. She knew him inside and out. She knew what he was scared of-other than airplanes. She knew what his favorite food was. She knew everything there was to know about the man in her life, the love of her life. She knew something that pissed him off more than witches or demons was driving his car without his permission—which she had done on more than one occasion.

“God damn it, Dean, I am going insane in this God damn, stupid fucking bunker!” she shouted as she stared at him with a hardened glare that had formed over the years of despising her life that had been set out for her since she was in middle school, from the years of hunting with Dean and his brother, Sam, and her cousin, Jen.

Those years had hardened her. After seeing Dean die more times than she cared to count, hearing him leave her almost as much, and the heart-wrenching stress of the hunting business that Dean had grown up in, she’d gotten harder than when Dean first met her. That was a lifetime ago when he thought he could take her home for a one-night stand.

Dean stared into her intense eyes that seemed to hold a mixture of colors ranging from gold to green to blue. He had always been so intrigued with the intricate designs in them. Even when he had first met the newly ex-fiancee of Bret Colven--an up and coming senator and a son of a senator, he was almost instantly attracted to her. Her long, wavy blond hair that fell in soft curls, the curves of her body, her taste in music, everything. He wanted it all for at least a night. Much to his surprise, she wasn’t looking for that.

“Do you think I am not?”

“Then let’s go drink at a bar, it wouldn’t have been the first time we’ve done that since we’ve gotten to this fucking town.”

God, how he loved it and hated it when she got like this. She was more of a pain in the ass, but he got to see some of her fiery passion.

“God damn it, Andi, no. Crowley is looking for us.”

“Oh, but you let Sam and Jen go on a hunt three states over,” she countered back.

Damn her and her ability to bring that shit up, he thought.

“Cas is with them, that’s different,” he said, trying not to explode like she was getting ready to. He knew it was nearly inevitable.

“The fuck it is!”

Dean and Andi growled at the same time. Instead of swinging at him, like she really wanted to and usually did, she opted for walking away. Much to her displeasure, Dean followed.

“Where the hell are you going?” he asked, growing impatient with her by the moment. Just once, once he wanted her to stay put and find something to entertain herself like her cousin or Sam. Just once. But no, he had to fall madly in love with a woman who couldn’t sit still and hated being ordered around like a puppet.

“What does it look like, Dean? Away from you!” she said, frustrated as she walked into their room, trying to slam it to separate the two of them with a door.

Dean followed in, catching the door and swinging it back open. “You don’t have to stay here, Andi! If you don’t like the way things are run around here, you can leave. I won’t stop you.”

Dean almost regretted that as soon as he said that to her. But he didn’t think, or expect, what came next.

“Good idea, Dean! I think I will!”

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!”

Another regret he'd have weighing him down. He didn't want Andi to go. He wanted her next to him where she belonged.

He didn’t think she’d go through with it, not even when she started packing clothes and things like she was getting ready for a hunt did he think she’d go through with it. She never did when she was given the option no matter how many opportunities she had.

Andi hadn’t felt that hurt in her life with Dean. That stab in the heart and that sinking feeling of feeling unloved by the person that seemed to matter as much as Jen did in her life. Tears sprang to her eyes as she started quickly packing, trying to pack her clothes and avoid Dean’s flannels that she usually wore. She quickly wiped the tears away as she started for the door, Dean’s heavier footsteps following.

“Andi, come on, what are you doing?” His voice was softer, no longer in the mood for yelling and more for trying to calm down Andi and convince her not to leave.

“Getting the hell out of here. You want me gone, so I’m gone.”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

She turned to him, the color in her eyes more intense as she glared a little. “Unreasonable? You’re the one that wants me to leave. Otherwise you wouldn’t have suggested it.”

“Andi, I-“

“Good bye, Dean.”

That was the last time she spoke to him before hopping into one of the bunker’s extra cars and squealing away from the hideout. She wiped more tears trying to calm down, knowing that crying and driving never mixed. She tossed her cell phone into the passenger seat, ignoring the Aerosmith ringtone that emitted from it. She knew it was Dean trying to call her and convince her that she was overreacting and to go back to him. But to her, enough was enough. This time she was going to be the one to leave him, let him experience the excruciating pain felt when someone you love to deeply just leave in the blink of an eye.

She couldn’t remember what state she was in. She knew she wasn’t in Kansas, nor in any state near Kansas. She knew she headed north. Whether that meant she was near her home state of Michigan or not was a different question. She finally stopped when the ringing from Dean had long since ceased and it left her with an empty silence that frightened her. She had hunted nearly everything under the sun. She had experienced the death of dear friends. She had been stabbed, killed, beat up, and healed by an angel more times than she could count. But this silence was different. It felt like the silence she experienced when he left for the first time, leaving her in bed alone with nothing but a note saying he was sorry. That was at Bobby’s, and right after he said ‘I love you’ for the first time. To her, the silence was maddening.

After letting out a scream of frustration and panic, she pulled to the side of the road and sped down it, coming upon a crossroads. Grabbing items from the arsenal in the trunk and duffel bag of her things, she summoned the one demon she knew would come.

It didn’t take long for her to hear the familiar voice of him just after she performed the summons.

“Why, if it isn’t Squirrel’s FAITHFUL, beloved Andi,” he said with that accent she’d recognize anywhere. To his side, she could hear a faint growl of a hellhound: Juliet.

Andi flinched at the words Faithful One. That’s what the angels and demons called her. She never looked at another when she was with Dean. Even after he had gone to hell, she didn't think about dating or other men. To her, there was only one for her and he ripped her heart out.

“What can I do for you, love?” Crowley asked. He scanned the girl before him. She looked like she hadn’t slept yet. Her hair looked as stressed out as she was. It didn’t take Crowley long to figure out what had the normally composed woman a near wreck. “Have a little fight with Squirrel, did you?”

Tears gleamed against the moonlight off her cheeks, knowing Crowley was right. She sniffed a little, uncaring if the King of Hell saw her in such a way. What she wanted from him wouldn’t make a difference if she was stressed out or in her right mind.

“Make it stop,” she said, tensed more than a coiled spring. Her voice was choked down by a couple small sniffs and sobs.

Crowley stepped to her, a regal aura about him that Crowley could sometimes sense on Andi. He gave a small smirk. “Stop what, love?”

“Make it stop hurting,” she said, close to begging, but not quite. When Crowley gave a more amused look, she went on. “I can’t go on like this anymore. I can’t. Crowley, please, just make it stop hurting. I don’t want to feel anymore.”

The amused half-smirk against Crowley’s lips widened. Oh this was such an opportunity to behold! The Faithful One was begging the King of Hell to fix her. “Of course, I can make it stop, darling.”

Before Crowley could even get anymore out, Andi spoke up. “I don’t care if you take my soul and keep it for ten years. I don’t want to feel like this anymore.”

Crowley smirked, stepping to Andi. He looked down to her. Even with all the sorrow shedding down her cheeks, she still had those determined eyes. Crowley himself had even admitted Andi was a true beauty inside as well as out. He could see why Squirrel was so damn protective of her. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll make it stop hurting. In exchange, I will keep your soul for safekeeping. It isn’t every day that one with unimaginable faith in her lover comes crawling to me with such a bargain. When you want your soul back, I’ll give it back. Call it a favor I owed you for not letting those two denim-wrapped nightmares and your cousin kill me.”

“Deal,” she said immediately. She didn’t remember what incident he was talking about. She didn’t totally agree with Dean’s, Sam’s, or Jen’s feeling of Gung-Oh when it came to killing almost every monster in sight. When it was Crowley, she saw some potential for good in him.

Crowley smirked. “I think you and I know what happens next, darling.”

In an instant, Andi’s lips connected to Crowley’s sealing the deal of the contract they’d just made. She didn’t delve deeper into the kiss, although Crowley wanted to. He was the first to make the Faithful One, unfaithful to the love of her life. When Andi pulled away, she looked to the older man, panting just enough to make Crowley smirk to himself. She looked to him with softer eyes, looking into his darker ones.

“That was the first time I ever cheated on Dean,” she whispered, almost surprised that it happened.

Crowley smirked, ego boosting from hearing it in the voice of Andi. “And it won’t be the last time. Enjoy the time you have without the hurt Dean Winchester caused.”

With that, Andi turned around. She straightened her jacket, wondering vaguely when their deal was going to kick in. As soon as the thought left her brain, Andi felt a painful jolt in her chest. She cried out a little at the surprise kick. The same jolt happened again. This time more centered, powerful than it had been before. It made her stumble against her car, slowly sliding down the side of it to her knees. When she had found her strength in her legs, she tried standing; ignoring the laugh and the whimper from the hellhound. Andi cried out in pain, feeling the kick in her chest get more and more powerful than the last time as they kicked her. She leaned against her car, bracing herself.

“Wh-what did…what did you do to me?” she called out, gasping for a descent breath of air.

“I am making you into something that doesn’t feel such vulnerable, human emotions. You wanted me to make you stop hurting and I did.”

Andi slammed her head into her forearms that rested on the roof of the car, feeling the change in the wind. It was much warmer than it had been. That was when everything changed. Just as soon as the stabs to the chest stopped, she regained all normal breathing in the same instant. She had no idea Crowley had already disappeared. But she did hear a faint whimper from Juliet, she looked up and felt her eyes twitch back to their normal color and looked toward where she thought Juliet was, immediately seeing the hellhound.

She smirked to herself, knowing exactly what Crowley had done. She opened the door to her car, feeling her ego boost more than it ever had. She looked to the abandoned hellhound and smirked. “Come on, girl. Come on, Juliet, you’re coming with me.”

She made way for the hellhound to jump into her car and got in herself, tossing her phone into her duffle bag before tearing off down the road, leaning a pair of pitch black trails in her tires’ wake.


	2. Andi: Back in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start with Andi's point of view now that she was a demon. You will see Dean's next chapter.

Nothing was more liberating than not giving a shit about anything. Within the first two days, I had traveled cross-country and landed somewhere in California. Along the way, those who were possessed by demons, I could see the demon in them. If I gave a shit about hunting, I would have gone after them, killed them like Dean had taught me.

But fuck him and his teachings about demons, angels, ghosts, and everything else of the paranormal.

I reached over and pet Juliet, who sat shotgun next to me. I didn’t even care to know why Crowley left her to me. Or left her around the newest demon.

Demon.

That word didn’t seem to fit me. Demonic Temptress did. I didn’t care what hell I raised, who missed me, or if the car I stole belonged to someone important. As long as I wasn’t in hell itself, I was fine. I didn’t want to visit Hell yet. It wasn’t going to be like Hell, Michigan. I knew that for sure.

I looked over to my phone, which started ringing again. Ah, must be widdle Sammy’s turn to try to talk sense into the old me. The one that gave a damn. Perhaps I should have answered Dean’s hundredth call that day or maybe the two-hundredth call from Jen. Maybe. But I didn’t care. I didn’t even listen to Cas as he rode with me in the backseat of the car I stole; which reminds me, I need my ride warded against feathered douche bags.

Juliet growled when she looked to my phone as it started spewing that damn Aerosmith song. I looked to the phone and smirked.

“Should I just throw it out, girl? I don’t need Dean anymore.”

Juliet did nothing, nor did I give a damn. I tossed my phone in the glove box and drove faster down the coast.

The wolf whistle was the first thing I heard when I walked into a bar somewhere in Northern Cali. I closed my eyes, let out a steamed breath, and kept walking. I was trying to restrain myself and not deck the ever-loving-shit out of every guy in the joint. But it was when the asshole with the crooked teeth, thinning hair with an odd hair cut that grabbed my ass did I lay him flat instantly. When he lay on the floor, wondering what in the hell just happened to him, I pressed my heeled boot on his chest, keeping him there. I slammed his drink, then looked to him.

“Jack on the rocks. You’re a pussy. A real man would drink Jack without the need for something to water it down,” I teased, pressing my foot more into his chest. I smirked to him, leaning a little closer to him. “Now, next time, you should think twice before slapping a lady’s ass.”

To that I let my eyes flicker black.

“Wh-what the fuck, man!” the guy stammered.

I chuckled, loving his reaction. I gave him an innocent, seductive look. “What’s wrong, cupcake?”

“Yo-Your eyes…!”

“Are beautiful just like me,” I finished for him. “Now, if I hear that you slapped another girl’s ass, I’m hunting you down. Now, get the fuck out of here, you’re done.”

I took my foot off him and strut to the bar and sat down. I eyed the bartender with a half-smirk. “What does a girl have to do to get a tray of tequila shots with a lime and no salt?

I watched as the bartender, in his middle-aged creeper look, scanned me over. He smirked a little. “After a pretty little thing like you took him out, baby, you can have anything.”

I snarled a little at the word baby. Baby wasn’t me. It was some stupid fucking 1967 Impala. That wasn’t me. Baby was overused on some car that showed no affection back. I tightened my fist.

“Don’t call me baby,” I said, trying not to growl vocally. “No fucking pet names or I’ll just take the whole fucking bottle of Jack and leave.”

I could hear Juliet growling next to me. I knew no one but other demons, some monsters, and angels could see her. Humans were oblivious that there was a hellhound sitting next to me like a sidekick.

The bartender nodded. “Alright, then what should I call you?”

I smirked internally as I said, “Angel.”

What a fucking ANGEL I was! I’d already killed a person or five—I lost count, had four orgies in which every guy I fucked came but I didn’t, and stole three vehicles. Angel didn’t even come CLOSE to describe me, but I was going to let this guy have his moment…for now.

Bartender nodded with a smile. From the looks of me, I knew he thought I was an angel. The blonde hair that fell in curls and had mouse in it to keep it somewhat sane, jeans that clung against my legs and a shirt that left little to be desired in some areas. It matched the leather jacket I was wearing.

“Angel,” he repeated as he got my order done. “Where are you from?”

Who the fuck cared where I was from?

“Michigan,” I said knowing full well I hadn’t been in Michigan in years.

The old fart nodded. “That’s an awful long way from here. What brings you here?”

“Where I wanted a drink,” I answered dryly.

The bartender smirked. “You definitely came to the right place for a drink, Angel. You’re definitely a drink yourself.”

Juliet growled next to me. I dropped my hand and grazed her head, letting her know I was good.

I smirked slyly. “Why aren’t you flattering?”

The bartender smirked himself. He was pathetic at flirting. I needed to end it.

“Well, yeah,” he said proudly.

“When do you get off, sweet cheeks?”

The bartender smirked again. “Soon, Angel, soon.”

“I bet you’re ready for the time of your life,” I said with a smirk.

Oh it definitely was going to be the time of his life…

…Before I kill him.


End file.
